


Pirates Ahoy!

by Ophiel



Series: Kiddistair and Little Cullen [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophiel/pseuds/Ophiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father leaves a trolley out with Alistair and Cullen. Bad things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates Ahoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written for ten year olds. Be nice.

“Ouch!” Cullen cried as the hard yellow ball hit him in the knee and thudded on the concrete. He had tried to block the tennis ball with his tennis racket, but to no avail. He stared at his older brother with daggers in his eyes. “Alistair!” he scolded. “You did that on purpose!”

“I was only playing,” Alistair laughed as he lowered his tennis racket. “I’m sorry. Are you hurt?”

Cullen said nothing, grumpily rubbing his knee in sullen silence. Alistair was always playing tricks and getting Cullen in trouble. Cullen felt that Alistair was very irresponsible, but he would soon learn how wrong he was.

Alistair wiped his brow as Cullen panted in the heat. They had worked up a sweat during tennis training, perspiration screaming down their foreheads and drenching their backs as they stood in their driveway. The blistering sun was scorching without mercy and the ground wavered in the afternoon sun. It was becoming far too hot to continue their training. With rackets over their shoulders, they ambled wearily back into the house.

 When they entered the living room, the trundling of wheels made their heads turn. Father was pulling a trolley loaded with a computer processor and screen into the living room, his muscles straining as he tugged the trolley forward. He put the heavy processor and screen onto the coffee table beside the sofa, his breath coming out in huffs and puffs from the exertion. The living room was filled with Father’s boxes of computer equipment for his new computer room. “Don’t touch anything, boys,” Father said when he saw them. “I’m doing some handiwork in my computer room.” Then, he entered the computer room and shut the door. Once the door was closed, they could hear the sound of a drill from within.

Alistair grinned suddenly, eyeing the trolley Father had left in the living room. The wooden trolley with the four wheels and sides hinted at a multitude of possible fun and adventure for the boys. He had a brainwave then, and wrapped his arm around Cullen’s shoulder, whispering into his brother’s ears. Cullen frowned in hesitation, but his eyes too soon lit up at the idea his older brother had suggested. “Father can’t hear us, right?” Cullen asked as the sound of the drill reverberated through the house.

“Of course not! And Pirates of the Caribbean is your favourite movie, right? You can be Captain!” Alistair said. Cullen grinned in agreement. With excitement now coursing through their veins, the boys climbed into the trolley. “Ahoy Captain!” Alistair shouted as he got into their makeshift boat. Their tennis rackets were temporarily transformed into oars as Alistair and Cullen swished them in earnest. They convulsed into laughter as they started spouting “Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me!” They guffawed in delight, the trolley speeding down the living room. The trolley left oily black tyre and dirt marks all over the polished floor. With adrenaline pumping through their veins, they rowed faster, oblivious to the damage caused.

Cullen, seated in the front of the boat, steered the way by pushing the trolley away from anything in their path. He gleefully barked orders in his best gravelly pirate voice. Alistair played the part of the First Mate well, and deftly rowed the boat along with his tennis racket. “Yarr! Full speed ahead, Mister Alistair! Captain’s orders!” Cullen barked.

“Aye aye, Captain!” Alistair said, rowing faster. The trolley sped towards the sofa. Cullen reached out to push the trolley away. To their horror, the trolley rammed hard into the coffee table and jolted to a stop. The boys’ heart caught in their throat. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Father’s computer wobbled back and forth…

“CRASH!” The screen toppled to the ground and smacked hard onto the tiled floor. Spidery cracks spread across its surface, and it started to ooze liquid crystal. Cullen’s face blanched in shock. “Oh no!” he whimpered in dread.

The abrupt silence of the drill made them both turn to the computer room door in trepidation. When Father opened the door, his eyes fell on the shattered computer screen. His face darkened as his blood began to boil. “Who did that?” he growled.

Cullen gaped at him, fear constricting his throat and his mind going blank.

“I did it!” Alistair’s voice rang out as he stood up in the trolley. “Er, oops. Sorry, Father!”

Cullen realized what Alistair was trying to do. “No, but I’m the one who… ouch!” he squeaked as Alistair silenced him with a slight kick.

Father was livid! He gave Alistair a furious tongue-lashing as Alistair stood contritely before him. However, since both of the boys were taking part in the mischievous act, Father punished both of them. They had to clean the living room floor and were barred from playing video games for a month.

With their heads hung low, the two brothers gathered the cleaning materials and started to wipe the oily rubber tyre marks from the polished floor. Regret washed over them both in tidal waves. As Cullen scrubbed away diligently, he glanced at Alistair wiping the floor next to him. “Thank you, Alistair,” he said quietly. “But next time, you don’t have to do that. It was my fault the screen was knocked over.”

“But it was my idea to play pirates,” Alistair said. “ We shouldn’t have done that. Still, you make a good Captain, Cully!”

“Well, next time, no more mischief,” Cullen smiled. “Captain’s orders.”

“Aye aye, Captain!” Alistair said. They had both learnt a valuable lesson not to be so mischievous in future.


End file.
